Donovan Kayl
Donovan Kayl is a Canadian professional wrestler currently working for the Shootclub Wrestling Alliance in its Atomic Wrestling Association promotion. Career Mid South Wrestling/Canadian Wrestling Federation (2002-2004) After being spoted at an independent wrestling show in New York City, Donovan was approached by a man who introduced himself as Jake Colossal. Donovan was told of an international body of wrestling that was always looking for the latest and greatest talents, and immediately signed up. When Kayl looked at the map of the world, he saw a large number of active rookie, territorial and regional federations he could join, and a national one which was off limits. Deciding his fate, he signed a preliminary wrestler contract to join Mid-South Wrestling, set in Memphis, Tennessee. Through the months in MSW, his fan base began to grow again, as he joined the stable Youth of a Nation, and immediately feuded with Alpha, a well established heel wrestler. But, nothing prepared the world for the next innovation… In December, 2002, Donovan Kayl came out with Kayl’s Korner, a wrestler write-in show which was to feature Kayl giving his advice to various wrestlers and other MSW elite. This led to what many believe is the top feud of Kayl’s young career, when he went at it for several months with Narf, Destroyer of Bunnies. Then, in January, 2003, MSW turned into the second national federation and moved to Canada, becoming CWF. Also, that month Kayl was given a co-host, much to his chagrin, in the form of “The Beautiful Storm” Chloe Barnes. Time wore on, and he and Chloe grew to a brother-sister relationship… sometimes rocky, but generally good terms. And the show grew. The pair interviewed such guests as AFWA and Death By Me. As time continued, the two won the CWF Hardcore Tag Team titles, etching their names in the annals of CWF folklore. On top of that, Kayl won the CWF Rocky Mountain title from Scott “Carnage” Alexander. Then, in June 2003, backstage at CWF Spring Fling, Kayl and Chloe were attacked by newcomers from North Star Wrestling, The Legion, made up by Daemon the Destroyer, El Diablo, The Maniacal Rage and The Kydd. The attack culminated with Kayl being abducted and left out in the middle of nowhere. He toiled on the farm in the middle of nowhere, which ended up being South Dakota, all the while befriending a young farm girl named Miranda. Eventually, it came time to leave the farm and return to CWF, and Kayl did in grand style, crashing through a triple cage during the main PPV of CWF, Uncivil War. With Kayl's removal of Kydd from CWF, Kayl had a greater war to worry about: one with the founder of YOAN, The Walk. After returning to CWF, The Walk was bent on destroying what he "created"... Youth of a Nation. Kayl took exception to that and, in one classic encounter at CWF Instability, defeated The Walk to win ownership rights to the stable he now leads. Things did not end there, however, as CWF began it's rollercoaster ride from the top. First, Kayl landed an exclusive interview with the always-talkative John Rodeo for Kayl's Korner. Then, at the CWF-hosted SWA Colossalcade, the biggest PPV of the year Kayl interviewed Jake Colossal, the man behind the SWA empire, before going out and becoming the first CWF Canadian Champion with a victory over Jason Angle. That single title reign brought Kayl to the forefront of a barrage of big names thrown his way: Killjoy Maximus, Afwa, Thunder Cat and Colonel Desade all fell to Kayl's trickery. But fate was about to catch up with him. At CWF Retribution, Kayl fell victim to the Horsemen of the Abyss, perhaps the biggest non-YoaN stable in SWA history. In the month ahead, Kayl engaged in a feud with Micah King, the former SWA World Champion, and the two waged a war of words, catching the ear of Colonel Desade. When the three locked horns, Desade captured the title after Kayl was taken out of commission by Timothy Raine. Raine and Kayl then staged a match at CWF Powder Keg the following month. The match, a brutal Canadian Street Fight, culminated in Raine turning his back on the Horsemen and, surprisingly enough, joining Youth of a Nation! The stable was possibly at its strongest ever! Outback Wrestling League (2004) As the CWF came to a close, Donovan Kayl Kayl decided to start a little "feud" with an old friend, "Acid Rain" Chloe Celex. He publicly chastised her for breaking her word in returning to CWF, something she would never get the chance to do again with the closure. Kayl made his first official match appearance (with the exception of competing FOR Chloe while she was kidnapped) against Chloe at OWL Winter Warriors. However, the feud was a big rouse, resulting in Chloe turning her back on the OWL fans and rejoining Kayl, starting a second era of the Youthful Enterprise and preparing to bring OWL to its knees! This goal was accomplished not only by running roughshod over OWL's most popular wrestler, Pinky Watts, but also by stirring the pot with its second-most hated faction, Pain and Pleasure. However, soon seeds of mistrust between Kayl and Chloe began to sow themselves, leading the longtime partners to go their separate ways. Rising Sun Wrestling (2004-2006) After leaving OWL and splitting from Chloe Barnes, Kayl surfaced in Rising Sun Wrestling as a tag team partner to RSW legend, Hiero Takeuie. Off the bat, the pair defeated Derek B and Jamie Golden to capture the RSW Dragon Tag Team Titles. Kayl, however, had another target, a man whom had targeted him back in the CWF before the end, and a man who he blamed for part of its downfall: Micah King. These bulls locked horns, with Micah's pairing with Killjoy Maximus, Heaven's Tomb, defeating Kayl and Hiero for the Dragon Tag belts, until culminating inside a 20 foot deep pit for the first (and to this day, only) Pit Match, in which Kayl was ultimately successful. Kayl then joined forces with a former partner, Contour, as the tag team, The Next, and dissolved Youth of a Nation in favour of joining forces with Pain and Pleasure, reuniting with his old friend Chloe Barnes and her then-fiance, Danny Darko. However, this initial union was doomed to failure, as an internal rift between Contour and Danny Darko eventually ripped the group apart. Furthermore, Darko's romance with Chloe led to problems between him and Shadowcat, with whom Kayl sided in the conflict. That problem left Kayl when Danny Darko went back to OWL, Shadowcat went to CPW and Chloe headed over to LSW. Kayl's tag team with Contour continued until he decided to take time off, and that is when Kayl really struck out on his own. With victories over some of the top RSW names, Kayl secured himself a spot in a triple threat iron man match against Derek B and Jamie Golden, with the winner getting a shot at the RSW Tsunawoharu Championship. While Golden won, Kayl put out enough of a great showing to secure a slot in the Glass House match, an annual bloodfest often cited among the most brutal of matches under the SWA banner. While the wrestlers stole the show (and the non-wrestlers involved in the match managed to not utterly embarrass themselves), it was Kayl who stole the show by hitting his signature maneuver, the OD, through the entire glass house structure on Alexis Clerk to pick up the 1-2-3. After the glass house match, Kayl stepped back to the tradition of the winner being RSW Tsunawoharu Champion by having a makeshift copy of the belt made for him, which enraged the actual champion, Jamie Golden. What further enraged him was Kayl's "relationship" with his manager, Marigold. Sensing he was losing grip, a match was booked between Kayl and Golden to unify their belts. However, shortly before the match, a change was made. Golden was unable to make the show, and Derek Marks was put in his place. Unable to prepare for such a change, Marks was able to steal the victory and the title. However, Kayl then trained his entire focus on Marks and the title he felt robbed of, finally capturing it a month later. For the next month, through uncertainty, Kayl "remained" as champion, although not defending the belt as he hadn't officially won it yet. At the end of the month, after making his decision to seek his fortunes elsewhere, Kayl would see himself get meticulously picked apart in a triple threat match against Jaxson Powers and Cassius King, and while putting up a valiant effort, Kayl was only able to hold on for so long. Atomic Wrestling Association (2006) The same WEEKEND in which he lost the Tsunawoharu Champion, Kayl showed up at the AWA Birthday Show and attacked Bad Bad Heartworm and Seth Anarchy, having signed an AWA contract. And now, Kayl enters a new dawn in his career. He and Chloe have finally patched up their differences. He and Danny Darko formed a tag team that quickly shot up the ranks. And he had more clarity and focus than ever before. Or at least, he did for the time being. While Kayl and Darko were clawing their way to fame and prestige in the tag team division, with two separate World Tag Title reigns, Kayl's personal life was thrown into turmoil when a tape came out revealing that Kayl had been involved in an affair.. or a one-night stand.. with Darko's wife and his old friend, Chloe Barnes-Ashmore, or Suicide Girl. While this threw a rift into the Big Shots tag team, it nearly drove Kayl to walk away from the business as a whole, fed up with being a role-model to youth when he himself was not role-model-worthy. However, after it was revealed that the woman in the tape was not Suicide Girl, but her tag team partner Shannon Bailey, Kayl faced another crisis of conscience: torn between intensifying feelings for the woman, coupled with his own fear of rejection. And this, in turn, was also coupled with attacks by a jealous Hoodlum, who was eager to step up and claim HIS territory. It took nearly three months for Kayl to finally spill his heart to Bailey, which inevitably blossomed into a full-blown romance between the two. During this time, Kayl and Hoodlum continued their war. Then, Darko left for RSW (or so it was believed), and Bailey went to LSW, leaving Kayl alone. Truly alone for the first time in his career, Kayl is left in AWA searching for purpose, while maintaining a long-term romance with Bailey. Its the only way he would have it. Its the only way he could keep his sanity. Then, Darko swerved everyone by staying in AWA, but cracks in their once-supposedly seamless facade began to show, namely with Darko's words about his wife, Kayl's good friend Chloe "Suicide Girl" Barnes-Ashmore, have led some to believe that the Big Shots are not as cohesive a unit as once believed. Lone Star Wrestling (2007) Soon thereafter, Darko and Kayl split ways and headed to LSW. There, they commenced a bitter rivalry, culminating in the disappearance of Chloe, which both men blame each other for. Eventually, Darko claimed to have found evidence to suggest that Kayl not only kidnapped Chloe, but also raped her. This sent Kayl over the edge and brought forth a side which he had never known existed.. a side which is more violent and brutal than any he had ever entertained before. He brought forth Kayl the Black. However, deciding that the "dark, grungy" side wasn't work, he dropped the tail words, making himself simply "Kayl", as he also felt unable to return to the way he was prior to his "Black" incarnation. Return to Rising Sun Wrestling (2007) When LSW closed, Kayl moved to RSW, where he enjoyed a one-month heel turn. Well, not so much ENJOYED it, as much as tolerated it. No sooner, however, did that happen as some personal problems back home in Canada pulled him away from active competition for a month, the first time this had happened to him since he joined the SWA in 2002. Unable to truly recapture any of his former glory in RSW even after his return, Kayl decided once again to depart for AWA. Return to Atomic Wrestling Association (2007-present) In late 2007, Donovan Kayl, along with his tag team partner Sludge Guts and girlfriend Shannon Bailey, moved from RSW to back to the AWA, where their longtime friend and ally, Chloe Barnes, was set to make her long-anticipated return. Christening themselves "Pay Per View", and fostering the belief that they are the ones people pay to see, the foursome forged onward. November brought another change to Kayl, as he defeated Tribe to become the AWA Xtreme Champion. This drew the attention of Plasma Cutter, a former champion in his own right, and Devious Danny Darko, his counterpart in RSW. While maintaining his war with Cutter, Kayl challenged Darko to an International Hardcore Challenge match for the December edition of the AWA/RSW World Showdown. In a grueling, bloody match, Kayl was able to emerge victorious, finally exorcising the demon of defeat from Danny Darko, and forcing his longtime enemy to submit the match in the process. Then, at AWA Christmas Meltdown, Kayl retained his title in a singles match against Plasma Cutter, once and for all setting his path on the road to greatness.. once again. Trivia *Was in the first Main Event of a show with the CWF call letters. *Won the only RSW Glass House with the Tsunawoharu Title not on the line. *On the side, manages his successful talk show, Kayl's Korner, and has a budding television network, Kayl TV. *Was crowned the first CWF Canadian Champion in history at the 2003 SWA Colossalcade event. *Was one-half of the final CWF Rocky Mountain Tag Team Champions with "Smoking" Victoria Daleon. Championships Shootclub Wrestling Alliance SWA Junior Heavyweight Champion Defeated Ben Brook - October 29, 2004 Lost to Lomas Brown - November 10, 2004 SWA Junior Heavyweight Champion (2nd Reign) Defeated Lomas Brown - November 14, 2004 Lost to Shadowcat - December 22, 2004 SWA International Tag Team Champion (w/ Chloe Barnes) Defeated Power Crazy - September 7, 2004 Lost to Millennia - October 6, 2004 SWA Cruiserweight Champion Defeated "New Blood" Shane Avan - October 8, 2004 Lost to Christopher Noteman - October 16, 2004 SWA Cruiserweight Champion (2nd Reign) Defeated Christopher Noteman - October 29, 2004 Lost to N/A - vacated November 4, 2004 SWA International Champion Defeated Shroud - November 24, 2004 Lost to Rage Blackwolf - December 21, 2004 SWA International Champion (2nd Reign) Defeated Plasma Cutter - March 11, 2005 Lost to Bad Bad Heartworm - March 31, 2005 SWA World Tag Team Champion (w/ Devious Danny Darko) Defeated Erogenous Zone - July 7, 2006 Lost to Out of the Shadows - August 4, 2006 SWA World Tag Team Chamoion (w/ Devious Danny Darko) (2nd Reign) Defeated Out of the Shadows - August 29, 2006 Lost to XTC - September 5, 2006 Mid South Wrestling/Canadian Wrestling Federation CWF Mero Memorial Champion Defeated Dark Phoenix and Narf, Destroyer of Bunnies - January 13, 2003 Lost to Thunderfoot - February 19, 2003 CWF Rocky Mountain Champion Defeated Scott "Carnage" Alexander - May 2, 2003 Lost to Narf, Destroyer of Bunnies - May 9, 2003 CWF Hardcore Tag Team Champion (w/ Chloe Barnes) Defeated Darkness Falls and Death By Me/Victor Scopetta - May 15, 2003 Lost to The Legion of Evil - July 1, 2003 CWF Rocky Mountain Champion (2nd Reign) Defeated Zane the Insane - July 16, 2003 Lost to Zane the Insane - July 18, 2003 CWF Cruiserweight Champion Defeated Dark Phoenix - August 30, 2003 Lost to N/A - vacated January 1, 2004 CWF Rocky Mountain Champion (3rd Reign) Defeated Steve Steele - September 30, 2003 Lost to Dynamo - October 24, 2003 CWF Rocky Mountain Tag Team Champion (w/ "Smoking" Victoria Daleon-Insane) Defeated The Dynamic Rockers - Octber 28, 2003 Lost to N/A - championship retired July 25, 2004 CWF National Television Champion Defeated El Diablo - December 30, 2003 Lost to Chitters the Squirrel - January 5, 2004 CWF Canadian Champion Defeated Jason Angle (tournament finals) - December 31, 2003 Lost to Colonel Desade (along with Micah King) - April 1, 2004 Rising Sun Wrestling RSW Dragon Tag Team Champion (w/ Hiero Takeuie) Defeated Bound For Glory - October 30, 2004 Lost to Heaven's Tomb - November 28, 2004 RSW National Heavyweight Champion Defeated Afwa - January 21, 2005 Lost to Derek B - February 9, 2005 RSW National Tag Team Champion (w/ Contour) Defeated Perpetual Darkness - July 6, 2005 Lost to Weapons of Mass Destruction - July 26, 2005 RSW Dragon Tag Team Champion (w/ Contour) Defeated Allure to Darkness - July 12, 2005 Lost to BattleGround - September 21, 2005 RSW National Television Champion Defeated Christopher Noteman - July 19, 2005 Lost to Glamorous Esteban Monroe - August 6, 2005 RSW Kamikaze Champion Defeated Glamorous Esteban Monroe - August 29, 2005 Lost to Saam Zadgan - November 27, 2005 RSW National Tag Team Champion (w/ Contour)(2nd Reign) Defeated Weapons of Mass Destruction - August 31, 2005 Lost to Weapons of Mass Destruction - September 13, 2005 RSW Television Champion (2nd Reign) Defeated Christopher Noteman - September 2, 2005 Lost to Servo - September 27, 2005 RSW National Tag Team Champion (w/ Contour)(3rd Reign) Defeated Weapons of Mass Destruction - October 7, 2005 Lost to Weapons of Mass Destruction - November 12, 2005 RSW Television Champion (3rd Reign) Defeated Guff Daddy - November 23, 2005 Lost to N/A (title vacated) - January 30, 2006 RSW National Heavyweight Champion (2nd Reign) Defeated Scorpious - February 1, 2006 Lost to Jaxson Powers - March 7, 2006 RSW Tsunawoharu Champion Defeated Derek Marks © and Servo - March 19, 2006 Lost to Cassius King (along with Jaxson Powers) - March 26, 2006 RSW National Tag Team Champion (w/ Sludge Guts) Defeated Giants of Destruction - September 5, 2007 Lost to Orgasmic Thunder - September 26, 2007 Atomic Wrestling Association AWA Mid-South Champion Defeated Seth Anarchy and Golden Boy Jamie Golden - May 29, 2006 (from vacant) Lost to Mass Suicide - July 25, 2006 AWA National Tag Team Champion (w/ Devious Danny Darko) Defeated Space Probe 2020 - May 30, 2006 Lost to A Second Chance - June 17, 2006 AWA National Heavyweight Champion Defeated Neptunian Robot - July 18, 2006 Lost to Glamorous Esteban Monroe - August 1, 2006 AWA Cruiserweight Champion Defeated Shane Avan, Monique Ivy and Ice Warrior - November 28, 2006 (from Avan) Lost to N/A - Vacated Title to go to LSW AWA National Tag Team Champion (w/ Sludge Guts) Defeated Lovely and Lethal - October 2, 2007 Lost to Lovely and Lethal - November 2, 2007 AWA Xtreme Champion Defeated Tribe - November 15, 2007 Lost to Plasma Cutter - January 28, 2008 AWA National Tag Team Champion (w/ Sludge Guts) (2nd Reign) Defeated Erogenous Zone - December 18, 2007 Lost to N/A - Vacated February 4, 2008 Lone Star Wrestling LSW National Tag Team Champion (w/ Sludge Guts) Defeated King Caribou - February 22, 2007 (finals of tournament) Lost to TV:MA - February 27, 2007 LSW National Heavyweight Champion Defeated Rob Davies - March 1, 2007 (finals of tournament) Lost to Micah King - March 16, 2007 External links *Shootclub.com profile of Donovan Kayl *Shootclub Online Wrestling Game Category:Wrestlers